


Tempting

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Inktober 2019Day 3: BaitSasha might not like watching Bayley's softball games, but then she remembers exactly why she's here.





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a stretch for the word "bait" but it also means to tease. So I ran with that.

The sun beats down and Sasha grumbles as she wipes sweat from her brow, shoving her glasses up onto her head. Sometimes she wonders why she ever agrees to go to Bayley’s softball game, but then she remembers. The women in question saunters over to her, metal softball bat slung over her shoulder, a Harley Quinn smile curling on her face. Her baseball cap, the worn blue one with the yellow smiley face, covers her eyes but Sasha shudders at the sultry look in dark chocolate eyes.

“Hey, babe,” Bayley draws as she reaches the fence separating Sasha from the field. She grabs onto the chainlinks as Sasha presses their hands together. “I just gotta shower and then we can get outta here.”

Sasha smirks and reaches with her fingers, tugs at some of the flyaway bangs coming from under the cap. “You could, you know, always shower at home…” She snickers as Bayley wiggles her eyebrows. “With me.”

“Don’t tempt me, Sash,” Bayley responds as she makes her way to the exit gate, trailing her hand along the links. “You won’t even let me get in your car without complaining of the smell.” Bayley goes to hug Sasha and the other woman rolls her eyes. She wrinkles her nose as the softball player hugs her. Sweaty, post-sex cuddles are great, but post-practice sweat smells worse. Bayley glistens in the sunlight, her bronze skin shifting as she flexes, her abs ripping against Sasha’s hand. Sasha grumbles about sweat on her brand new shirt, but she doesn’t pull away.

Once she’s been sufficiently hugged to death and drenched in sweat, Sasha pulls away. “Now that we’re both gross, can we get out of here?”

Bayley let go until her hand was holding Sasha’s, the thin pure gold band glinting on her ring finger. “Have I tempted you?” the taller woman purrs against Sasha’s ear.

Sasha hums and nods, allowing herself to be pulled along towards the locker room, which she hopes is empty of Bayley’s teammates. The taller woman knows exactly how to tempt her, to tease her until she does whatever Bayley wants.

Sasha both loves her and hates her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short fic. Hope you guys enjoy anyway.
> 
> Tomorrow: Freeze


End file.
